More and more communication products are applied to a frequency band of 5 gigahertz with the continuous development of the mobile communication technology. Users can have a new experience of the mobile communication. A band-pass filter is an essential component to these products. However, it is hard for developers to design a band-pass filter with a relatively small area but still keep its performance.